The overall goal of the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) SPORE is to reduce the morbidity and mortality of ovarian cancer through innovative translational research in the detection and treatment of ovarian cancer based upon the genomics and biology of the disease. Our Cancer Center contains a unique concentration of talented investigators who are dedicated to translational, clinical, fundamental and population-based ovarian cancer research. To complete the aims of the SPORE, we have assembled an exceptional group of collaborating investigators from 17 other universities and major hospitals. MDACC cares for a large number of patients. In 2004, research-driven multidisciplinary care was provided to 469 new patients with ovarian and primary peritoneal carcinoma. Our institution has given high priority to ovarian cancer research through recruitment, salary support, clinical facilities, laboratory space and philanthropic funds. Over the last five years, MDACC with the help of the SPORE has recruited 10 outstanding young faculty members, strengthened the research infrastructure, funded 17 developmental research projects and supported 10 career development awardees. Of the 10 who received SPORE career development support, 7 have achieved peer reviewed funding and two are now Co-PIs on SPORE projects. Over the last 5 years SPORE investigators have had 231 articles, reviews, editorials and chapters regarding ovarian cancer published or in press. SPORE investigators have: identified novel candidate markers for early detection of ovarian cancer using proteomic, genomic and lipomic techniques; defined factors regulating ovarian angiogenesis; demonstrated potentiation of chemotherapy by adenovirus E1A in the absence of HER-2 overexpression; evaluated novel inhibitors of the PIS kinase pathway; and defined genomic markers for poor prognosis that contain therapeutic targets. With the help of the SPORE, investigators have competed successfully for 23 peer-reviewed grants in ovarian cancer biology. Renewal of this SPORE will preserve and enhance our ability to translate insights from cancer biology to more effective detection and treatment of patients with ovarian cancer. The SPORE includes five projects that deal with 1) early detection of ovarian cancer; 2) anti-vascular therapy; 3) gene therapy with E1A and paclitaxel; 4) the PI3 kinase pathway as a target for therapy; and 5) genomic targets for prognosis and therapy. Three Cores (Administrative, Biostatistics and Pathology) will continue to facilitate completion of the proposed projects. Developmental research and career development programs have been strengthened and extended to other institutions. Perspective will continue to be provided by internal, external and advocate advisors.